


ιиѕαиє

by Beautiful_Benevolence



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Benevolence/pseuds/Beautiful_Benevolence
Summary: A new view on Campbell ElliotOrOur little murder is softer than anybody knew.





	ιиѕαиє

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, constructive criticism is encouraged. Please comment if I should continue this, might have a few ideas if it succeeds  
[Mostly Beta'd, might be a few mistakes]

"Most people would choose to believe that evil is born, and not made, but they wouldn't be exactly correct. As all evil is born of those who're just trying to help." ~Author

It had been long since the boy could remember being anything but empty, it wasn't that he was unable to feel anything else just yet but he'd been in this dark place so long that he had become an empty carcass that functioned purely due to the movements of his heart and lungs. The boy hadn't always been like this though, there had been a point in his life where he was just like everyone else. 

'It had been many years previous, the male had been an only child he had been like every normal child his age, enjoying the things that he was supposed to and living ever so normally. Just then though he came along. 

The new center of his family affections ' the sweetheart', 'the problem child'. That little blood and affection sucking leech that had now taken away all of what little bit of affection the boy had gotten and for that very reason, Campbell would never forgive him. 

'The day that Sam was born was the day that Campbell began to die inside... 'op

And the hatred only grew, the hatred for his brother slowly expanding. After almost constant and unwavering rejection he received from his peers, and eventually, the mild neglect of his family had not only caused his hatred for his brother to expand but also blossom into something much more menacing. It was deep and vile and vicious, a force to be reckoned with some would say, from now on, all Campbell saw was RED.'

RED, red blood, red lips, red scars and stoned red eyes.

'At some point from then, the numbness had become normal to the smaller boy, walking through, no pushing through every little hour of every single day in a dull empty shell. He was a ticking time bomb and all he needed was a spark and them Sam had ignited the blaze.

A ball of nerves and despair that rests in a constant pool of resentment, the boy could not shake these feelings it was hard for him to merely get by at this point. It was like he was going through life with a constant visor as if he was Gordie from star trek but instead of the light, all he could see was darkness, a pool or utter and bitter evil. All he ever saw when he walked past others on the streets was an aura of crimson like they really didn't deserve an ounce of attention from him, then wasn't much surprised with it though seeing as the world was a blurred line to him and blurred lines didn't deserve his interest or stamina.’

And now here he stood in the present, walking through life with that same sense of jaded tainted crimson, the world was so red to him it was like he was pooling in it. Somewhere along his long and hopeless trek through the almost never-ending pool of red, there was a little flickering light that was guiding him through the numb and lulling beat of his heart.

That little feeling he would get inside his gutt when one of the few people  
(men) that didn't treat him horribly walked the same path as him, the light that made his whole body shake when a pretty boy would give him a look, however resentful the look was. The times had gotten a bit better now, Campbell and Sam were older and so was everyone else, his 'dear sweet brother' had wound up deaf and honestly, for Campbell's endless suffering, the damn brat deserved what he had come to him. It was more interesting now, seeing as Campbell had someone that he could actually torment behind closed doors who wouldn't snitch, he hated himself and the world for the way he was but that was him. What was done was done and there were nobody and nothing that could change this at all really. Campbell wasn't a completely emotionless boy now he had retained just a little bit of it back and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to do him well in the future seeing as he wasn't ever gonna have much compassion to attract anyone else to him, unless well he kidnapped them and brought them home. That was too far though at this point the deep riddled psychotic tendencies would come later on in life at this moment seeing as he was in too much of a small suburban town where everyone knew about his “issues”. Rather state it more bluntly him being 'Batshit Crazy!' And a 'Threat to Everyone and Himself!'.

So now here he stood that same shade of red coating nearly everything but himself, he had a cigarette between his index and middle finger as he burnt through it slowly in the crisp fall air, it was right about that time when the leaves began to change and there was just enough of a nip in the air for one to see his own breath. Before he was a car his bag of belongings and cash in the back he had been intending to leave this place for long but lingering in futile hopes that things would get better (Or at least finding someone to ground him and make things better). But alas there was no space for him and his jaded red world here in West Ham any longer so he would flee. 

Not before tossing his bud though, igniting a big red and vicious flame on the grass of his once beloved home and watching for a few moments before getting in and driving off. Away from it all, his family, the hate and the rejection.

A wicked smile would grace his face just then though and he had to stop himself and panicked internally.

"The boy was no longer looking for acceptance, he was on a quest for blood."


End file.
